Itachi ditolak buk'le
by Mie'mi senjuu
Summary: itachi jatuh cinta sama produk luar a.k.a bule! si adik tercinta membuntuti sang kakak krn penasaran ama bentuk si bule yang dicintai itachi. u dont like it? keep scroling down. gomen kalo ceritanya jelek
1. bumbu2 cinta itachi

Itachi uchiha adalah laki2 yang cukup terkenal di konoha karena ketampanan nya. Tidak heran kalau penggemar itachi sangatlah banyak dan termasuk semua kategori dari anak bayi (?) , remaja , tua , dewasa , ampe nenek2 pun antre setiap hari di depan rumah itachi hanya unutk melihat ketampanan nya saja!

Dan tidaklah susah utuk itachi untuk mencari pacar apalagi pasangan idup yang setia menemani nya

Pada suatu hari , itachi berduaan ama emak nya di ruang makan yap , siapa lagi kalo bukan mikoto . dengan lahap nya itachi menghabiskan lasagna buatan emak nya bagaikan bayi sehat.

''chi , tadi malem gue mimpi gue ngeliat elo lagi di pelaminan, en gue pengen liat elo langsung nikah setelah elo tamat sekolah, maqlum emak uda tua n emak pengen merangkap jadi nenek '' kata si mikoto yang sedang mengocok2 teh nya

Itachi lantas keselek plus kaget oleh kata2 yang dilontarkan emak nya

''ape mak ? kawin ? emak ngomong apa sih ? itachi kan masi muda n masi mau menikmati idup. Lagipula gue belum siap jadi suami ato bokap'' itachi berkata dengan tanda Tanya di atas kepala nya

''Ia itu mah gue tau , tapi hampir semua tetangga kita pada kawin muda. Elo ini kurang apa sih chi ? elo kan ganteng plus pinter , belom lagi elo ini memegang nama tinggi uchiha , klan ter-elit . jadi ga mungkin susah buat elo nyari istri , elo ini juga uda tuwaa'' perkataan mikoto ditambah dengan nada yang tinggi

''iye2 , tenang aja mak , itachi pasti nikah kok '' kata itachi sambil meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamar tidur nya

BRRRAAAAKKK itachi membuka pintu dengan kencang dan membuat otouto nya yang asik maen playstation kaget setengah hidup , itachi memang sekamar dengan adik nya karena kamar sasuke sedang di renovasi

''muka loe semraut gitu ? ada apa ? loe abis di ceramah ama emak ?'' Tanya sasuke

Itachi hanya diam dan meluncur ke tempat tidur nya

''sas , emak loe lagi stress kayanya , tadi dia nanyain gue tentang pernikahan , kata nya emak pengen gue cepet nikah , padahal gue ini masi muda amaat '' gerutu si uchiha ini

''AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHA ,'' si sasuke ketawa, ''sape suruh loe lahir duluan alhasil kaya begini dah jadi nya , ohya , lagian juga elo uda tua chi , kayanya emak ada benernya juga.''

''ahh elo ama emak sama aja , udahlah gue mau tidur , gue uda ngantuk '' kata itachi sambil menaikkan selimut nya

-OOO-

Esok hari nya itachi ngotot mau bolos sekolah karena alasan tidak mau mengerjakan pr dan hari ini ada pelajaran biologi dan guru nya adalah pak orochi , betapa benci nya si itachi ama om2 yang satu ini , karena itachi digodain terus .. dasar guru nista -.-''

Dan itachi disuruh oleh emak nya untuk berbelanja di pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan , sudah tidak asing lagi kalo banyak sekali wanita yang menggoda nya bahkam kaum gay pun tidak sabar ingin berkenalan degan nya..

'_emak gue pasti lagi stres kali ya , ganteng2 gini gue disuruh belanja ke pasar , mana pake duit gue lagi , ughh tega sekali dunia ini ama orang tak berdosa macam gue'_ batin itachi dalem hati

Dan mendaratlah si itachi ke pasar konoha , disana itachi langsung cepat2 membeli bahan2 makanan yang disuruh ama emak nya . bawang , tomat,kangkung, sampai bumbu masako sudah terbeli dan tinggal ikan saja .naaaaaahh disinilah kisah si ganteng itachi dimulai .

''mas , ikan tongkol nya dua kilo ya sama tolong di bersihkan sisik nya '' pinta itachi pada pedagang ikan yang bernama kisame

''ya mas , semua nya 25 ribu .'' jawab si kisame

'_Wah , murah amat ya_ ' batin itachi , yaa semua orang konoha uda pada tau kalo klan uchiha n senju orang2nya pada kaya2.

Lalu datanglah sesosok wanita berambut pirang tepat di sebelah kanan itachi.

*Pada saat itu itachi tidak menyadari kalo ada orang disamping nya*

''excuse me , Ikan tongkol 5kg please'' pinta si bule cantik asal iwagakure yang bernama deidara.

Lalu

Itachi yang mendengar bhs inggris dan memang terdengar asing si telinga nya. itachi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

Jerejeeennggggggggggggggggg

''BUSSEEEETT CANTIK SEKALI NIH BULE '' batin itaci

**disini itaci terkejut dikarenakan ini pertama kali nya liat bule secara langsung ,biasanya ita Cuma liat di tipi heheh**

'ayolah itachii samperin nih bule , ayolah ini pertamakali nya loe ketemu bule bin seksi' itachi pun memberanikan diri

''who name you ?'' (siapa nama kamu?) . kata itachi dengan bangga nya memamerkan English nya yang ndeso . maqlum , itachi punya "keterbelakangan' dalam masalah English.

Si bule Cuma nahan ketawa denger English nya itachi begitu pula si tukang ikan , kisame

''mas , bhs inggris nya mas itu salah , harusnya ''whats your name'' bukan who name you , buahahhahahaah'' ketawa si kisame begitu menusuk hati itachi

''apaaa? wats yor nem? Aneh amat ya bahasa inggris jaman sekarang'' kata si itachi terbingung2 -.-''

''nama saya deidara'' ucap si bule memperkenalkan diri pada si uchiha tampan ini.

''ohh bisa bahasa jepang ternyata. Kamu dari mana dek ? kesini ngapain n sama siapa? Nginep dmana ? '' tanya itachi bertele2

'' saya disini berlibur dan ingin mengecek toko saya di pertokoan konoha kebetulan saya menginap disana'' jawab si deidara (bule)

''ohh , deket dong sama rumah gue , mau pulang bareng gak ?'' pinta itachi

''ya boleh ''

Perjalanan dari rumah ke pasar tidaklah jauh cukup menempuh waktu 10 menit kalo jalan tangan. Di perjalanan itaci Nampak sedikit tegang jalan ama deidara

'oh ia ya , gue kan belom kenalin nama gue ama deidara , kok pikun amat si gue! ' batin itaci memarahi diri sendiri.

''nama gue itachi uchiha''

'' ya aku uda tau'' balas deidara

''waaat ? darimana loe tau ? '' Tanya itaci

''pembantu ku menyukai dirimu , nama nya mas kakuzu , dia menyukai mu karena kamu kaya'' balas si bule aka deidara

'ooohhhhhhhh mas mas abnormal yang maniak duit,bercadar n sering godain gue , buset daah ternyata mereka saling kenal ' batin itaci dalem hati

''ya , kita sudah sampai,'' kata deidara

''oohhhh jadi kamu yang tinggal di toko bahan peledak tohh dan ini punya mu kan ?'' itaci menggebu2.

''ia , dan kakuzu kukerjakan disitu , dia sudah bekerja padaku lebih dari 19 tahun '' balas si dei2 ''terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantarkan ku.''

''yasama2 , kapan2 gue pasti main2 kesini untuk beli bahan peledak . byee'' kta ita sambul melambai2

Lalu , diperjalanan , itachi merasakan sesuatu , wajah cantik deidara teruss berada di otak itaci .

'_kok gue daritadi mikirin dia terus ya ? apa ini pertama kali nya gue suka ama cewe ? apa Cuma karena dia bule ?_ ' itaci yang kepikiran dei2 teruss

-000-

Setelah memberikan belanjaan pada ibunya , si itaci langsung ke kamar nya

BBRRRAAAKKKKK seperti biasa ita membanting pintu tak berdosa nya -?- . lalu merebahkan tubuh sixpek nya ke kasur kesayangan nya .

'''Deidara oohh deidara , kenapa kau tak bisa pergi dari pikiran ku .'' kata ita

''aappa ? deidara ? sapa tuh deidara ? pacar baru loe ya ? '' Tanya sasuke yang tiba2 saja menghampiri itachi

Ya iyalah sasuke denger karena si itachi lupa menutup pintu nya dan saat itu sasuke lewat kamar nya itachi

''anjrriiittt , loe ngagetin gue aja , deidara ? hhmm , dia temen gue. Lagian bukan urusan loe '' kata si sulung

'_deidara ? nama nya kaya cewe . tapi kenapa ampe si ita mikirin dia terus ya? Musti gue selidiki nihh , gue penasaran cewe macam apa dpirikin itacii hehheehheeh'_ niat jahat sasuke mulai muncul'

-OOOOOOO_

Kemarin itaci ngotot bolos sekolah dan sekarang itaci dipaksa sekolah oleh emaknya. Itaci kesekolah naik motor ninja merah nya yang macho itu _**maqlum ,author cewe n suka ngeliat nya heheeh_** sedangkan si sasuke malah di anterin oleh babe nya naik Lamborghini murcielago berwarna hitam . karena hampir semua klan uchiha maniak sekali dengan hitam.

Sampai di sekolah itaci malah terus kepikiran ama deidara, itaci mempuyai sahabat dekat sekaligus temen sebangku nya yang bernama pein . dan itaci Cuma bisa terbuka sama pein selain sasuke .

Pada saat jam istirahat pein dan itaci Cuma berduaan di dalam kelas mereka lebih suka makan di kelas daripada di kantin karena mereka berdua benci keramaian

''pein , gue mau curhat nih , kemaren gue , baru aja kenalan ama cewe bule , n bisa bahasa jepang lagi namanya deidara n nistanya emak nyuruh gue nikah abis tamat skul'' curhat si itachi

''hahahhahahha kawin ? yang bener aja? Tapi tumben mau kenalan ama cewe , biasa nya kau paling gasuka kalo urusan cewe , sama kaya otouto mu,'' balas pein ''untung aja bsa bhs jpang , loe kan punya keterbelakangan bahasa inggris .''

''tapi , masalah nya , dari kemaren gue mikirin dia terus , apa karena gue terlalu kuno ya , gue kan baru pertama kali liat bule ehehhe '' jaawab itaci

'' halah , kenalan bule mah gue punya namanya tsunade senju , itu tuh pacarnya babe angkat gue ,jiraiya, betewe deidara dia tinggal dimana ? '' jelas+Tanya itachi

''di toko bahan peledak , tempat nya om2 gay yang sering godain gue ituu ,'' curhat itaci

''ohh , si mas2 abnormal ternyata ,''

''tapi apa ga terlalu muda buat gue buat nikah ?gue baru 17 tahun'' Tanya si itachii

''emang sih , halah , ngapain loe pikirin ? mungkin emak loe stress kali , makanya langsung karu2an gitu sama kayak pacar babe angkat gue, disuruh belanja ke pasar.'' pein pun meratapi nasibnya

''hhmm, iya juga sih kemaren aja gue disuruh ke pasar, belom lagi di godain ama kakuzu plus nenek doyang brondong , seeddihh sekali idup gue hiks hiks hiks'' seru itaci menangis lebay.

'' tapi chi,pulang skul gue musti pulang cepet, gue ada latihan khusus ama si babe, ada apa2 , loe bbm gue aja''

-OOO-

Setelah jam sekolah usai itaci langsung lompat ke motor ninja nya sambil manasin mesin . Si sasuke pun langsung siap2 mengintai aniki kesayangan nya dengan sepeda ontel milik naruto yang dipinjami nya .

Setelah mesin motor itaci panas , itaci langsung ngebut meninggalkan sekolah , sedangkan si sasuke mengalami penderitaan yang sangat lah berat. Ban sepeda ontel nya kempes. Author tidak kuat melihat nyaaaa

Pikiran itachi malah tidak pulang kerumah , dia malah ke toko bahan peledak untuk mencari kenalan bule nya , deidara.

Sedangkan uang jajan sasuke habis karena ban nya sudah rusak total. Dan akhirnya tanpa menyerah sedikit pun dia terus mencari aniki nya . setelah menempuh 300km dari tempat jual ban . sasuke pun akhirnya melihat motor ninja nya itachi tepat di depan toko bahan peledak.

' _itu pasti motornya si baka-aniki'_ batin sasuke percaya diri

Dan dari jauh terlihat itachi sedang di rayu oleh si om2 maniak uang bernama kakuzu , si sasuke pun tertawa tertawa terbahak2 melihat nya . masyarakat konoha pun sampai bingung melihat sasuke ketawa sendirian. Sasuke sengaja minta tidak dijemput oleh papanya dengan alasan ada kerja kelompok dengan naruto . benar2 patut dicontoh pemirsaa

Si itachi ternyata sedang menunggu si deidara yang sedang mandi sejak 1jam yang lalu dan itachi rela di rayu oleh om2 gay yang bercadar itu . akhirnya deidara muncul dengan tampang yang sangat cantik sekali.

''maaf . kamu sudah menunggu terlalu lama '' si deidara minta maap

kebohongan itachi mulai kwalat ''ohh its okeh kok dei! gue kesini mau liat-liat aneka macam bahan peledak yg elo jual. Kebetulan gue suka ledakan''

'_yaaa tuuhhaaann ! si aniki punya kenalan bule ternyata , tapi kok aniki ampe segitu nya ya , ampe disempet2in kesini , waah jangan2 nie'_ batin sasuke dengan tampang berpikir di atas trotar , masyarakat malah kasian dengan sasuke karena mereka pikir sasuke uda miring

''dan kebetulan juga aku lapar, itachi maukah kamu mengantarkan aku ke tempat makanan yang enak di sini?''

Mendengar ajakan itu itaci pun tiba2 sangatlah gembira dan mengiyakan ajakan itu. Dan yang membuat itaci senang adalah si deidara ingin naik motor ninja nya si itaci.

Timbul perasaan tegang saat deidara tepat di belakang itaci. 'perasaan apa ini ?' batin itaci dalem ati. Dan setelah itaci lepas landas , si sasuke langsung menghampiri si kakuzu .

''om, permisi, si cewek bule yang jalan ama laki2 yang mirip gue itu sapa ?'' Tanya sasuke tanpa malu2

''deidara, itu bos gue , kenapa? Kaget lu gue kerja ama bule ?'' kakuzu membalas

''APPAA ? JADI ITU YANG NAMANYA DEIDARA ? WAH MUSTI GUE INTAI NIH , GUE GAMAU TAU, MAU ADA KIAMAT , GUE TETEP KERAMAT -?- GUE GA AKAN NYERAH'' teriak si sasuke berapi2 dan malah bikin kakuzu malu

''woy , lu kenape teriak2 ? ape hubungan loe ama deidara? Bikin malu aja , loe itu diliatin ama masyarakat konoha!" balas kakuzu

Tetapi sasuke malah langsung pergi meninggalkan kakuzu , dan membuat kakuzu makin malu, dengan konsisten nya sasuke , sasu trus ngejar kakak nya pake ontel yang menderita itu . padahal sasuke punya supir pribadi . tapi kenapa malah pake speda ontel ? hhmm anak yang pintar.

Bek tu stori

Di jalan itaci masih berpikir kemana dia harus pergi dan membawa bule ini.

'_wah gue musti kemana ya ? malah gue gabawa ate'em ama dompet lagi , haaah duit gue pas-pasan'_ batin si uchiha ' _ahhaa gue bawa kesitu aja toh dia pasti suka'_

40menit kemudian si itaci sampai di tempat kesukaan nya sasuke nangkring ama naruto …. Yaitu ichiraku ramen

''itaci tempat apa ini ?'' Tanya si mbak bule

Itaci membalas ''tenang aja dei , loe pasti suka kok ama tempat ini''

Di belakang sasuke malah hampir mati kecapekan karena naik ontel dan tempat duduk nya tidak sesuai dengan pantat sauke yang bahenol kaya inul .

'_kurang dihajar -?- pantat gue sakit boo. _' batin _sasuke 'jadi dia ngajak bule itu ke iciraku ramen? Katanya orang elit , ajak kek ke restoran mewah. Dasar ga modal.'_

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dia juga sering nangkring di iciraku n dengan bangganya dia sering ngutang disana. *Disini, iciraku adalah tempat makanan paling terkenal di seantaro papanya naruto , si hokage keempat sering makan malam disana sama anak dan istri tomboy nya, kushina.

Setelah itaci memperkenalkan mie jepang yang terkenal itu kepada deidara, deidara mau pulang karena ada tamu penting . Sedangkan si sasuke sedang menyantap bakso yang dibeli nya di gerobak tukang bakso sambil menyantap es kelapa muda ..hhmm autor lapar nie hehe

Itaci +deidara pun menaiki motor Yamaha ninja merah n siap lepas landas -?- dan sasuke menyadarinya.

''waahh , aniki mau pergi lagi dan harus gue ikuti ,haruuss! ''sorak si rambut pantat ayam ini n langsung meninggalkan si TeKaPe.

''woy anak remaja! Elo belom bayar!'' sorak si tukang bakso yang diketahui namanya mas kabuto

***mungkin semangat sasuke sudah di pengaruhi oleh si naruto , karena semangat nya sangat berapi2 makanya ampe ada _global warming _-.-''***

Perjalanan dari iciraku ke toko dei2 sangatlah jauh ,bisa dikatakan jaraknya dari Birmingham ke amsterdam -yang gatau liat gugel map yaa- dan tentu saja itu menguras tenaga sasuke

Setelah mengantar deidara, itaci jalan kerumah , begitu pula si sasuke sudah setengah hidup.

Itachi Nampak sangaat senang dan berbalikan dengan yang merasa ingin ,err, boker langsung ke kamar mandi dengan baju sekolah.

''deidara ohhh deidaraaa, I lop u so mach!'' kutik itachi sambil membuang kotoran dan memasang tampang hepi

si sasuke langsung tepar si sofa dan membuat mikoto marah karena bau badan sasuke sangat semerbak,belum lagi fugaku punya gangguan pernapasan dan menyuruh sasuke untuk mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar.

Setelah boker , itachi langsung mandi sambil menyanyikan lagu KUCING GARONG dan MARI BERCINTA nya Vicky shu . dan itaci mandi nya lama sekali karena itachi harus mencuci rambut nya berkali2.

Hal ini membuat sasuke masuk angin karena suara nya itachi sangatlah bagus untuk kesehatan organ penting dalam tubuh nya -?-.

BBBBRRRAAAKKKKKK. seperti biasa itachi membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

''lu lagi sakit ya sas ? '' Tanya itachi

''gue sakit karena suara elo , kok nampak nya elo seneng amat hari ini ? ada apa? Uda masuk rekor muri kalo elo ampe seneng begituu'' balas si bungsu

'' bukan urusan eloo , pokok nya gue bahagiaaaa amat , kaya baru dapet berlian 10kg'' kata itachi

Sasuke membalas ''itumah seneng , jangan2 elo jatuh cinta n elo ada di jarak yang deket ama tu orang ya gak ?

DEEGGG! Kata2 sasuke barusan menusuuuukk hati itachi

''woy baka-aniki ditanyain malah diem aja loe , apa beneran ?'' sasuke berkutik

Itachi terdiam , 'apa benar aku jatuh cinta ama bule ? aahh ga mungkin lah , kok bisa cowo elit macam gue suka ama bule ? APA KATA DUNIA nanti ?' itachi bertanya2 dalem hati

''paling sama bule pirang'' sasuke berkutik lagi

''huuh, elo ga tau apa2 tentang gue'' balas itachi dengan nada deathglare

''tadi kemana ? kok pulangnya jam segini ? biasanya elo uda ada di rumah kira2 sebelum jam 4''

BLLAAARRR suara petir di atas langit rumah nya author –kan sekarang musim ujan hheeheh—-

''anu , tadi gue maen , ittu apa nama nya , eemmm gue maen playstation di emm,rumah nya pein ama di ajak makan ama pein'' terbatu-batalah si sulung berambut sunsilk ini.

'' makan dimana ? ichiraku ?''

'' emm kagak , makan sate buaya eeemmm, di rumah nya so pein hehe'' balas si ita sambil memakai baju nya yang maniak item , maksudnya hitam

''jujurlah pada gue aniki terbego ,itachi uchihaaa , bilang aja loe jalan2 ama bule naek motor bobrok lho itu ke iciraku'' tusuk sasuke

''Wat de pak ? darimana elo tau sas? Jangan2 elo ngintai gue ya ?''

''ya iyalah , makanya gue uda mau mati gara2 ngejar elo naek ontel, elo kan ngebut amat, loe pikir enak apaa? Kkok bisa loe suka ama thu bule ? loe kan punya keterbelakangan bhs inggris , kalo gue mah masternya, '' jawab sasuke

Sasuke pintar bhs inggris itupun diajar ama naruto yang memang mempunyai darah bule dari babe nya.

''Besok lah gue jelaskan , gue capek , author juga capek , uda ye, biarkan gue tidur'' balas si sulung

Si bungsu pun akhirnya diam dan menuruti kata2 aniki nya….


	2. pernyataan cinta itachi

''ooohh ,jadi elo kenalan ama deidara di pasar'' kata si sasuke ber-oohh ria sambil makan sushi di ruang makan sama aniki kesayangan nya

''yoi sas, tapi kenapa ya gue langsung terpana ama muka nya ? gue kan ga perna liat bule sas, apa gue ini kuno ya ?'' Tanya si sulung pada si bungsu

''yaiyalah, elo kan orang yg jarang bersosialisasi, padahal di konoha banyak amat bule, oya emak kan nyuruh loe kawin abis tamat skull , mungkin aja si deidara jodoh elo, katanya pak oro , jodoh itu ga kemana , lagi pula gausah boong kalo elo suka deidara'' si sasuke ber kutik

DEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGG hati itachi terusuk paku,

'_bener juga kata sasuke, gue ga bisa boong ama diri sendiri' _lahir batin itaci

''loe ajak kencan aja chi , abis thu pdkt, pacaran , tunangan , nah kawin deh elo ama dia , ini demi emak loe juga chii'' rekomendasi sasuke

''elu bener juga, oke deh nanti gue mau ajak dia jalan2 di taman , sekalian pedekate'' jawab itachi

Setelah selesai makan pun , itachi langsung buang hajat di kamar mandi sambil berpikir .

'_itachi , loe cowo terkeren di klan , loe juga ganteng , kalo dicampur ama bule , anak loe cakep nya ga ketulungan, waah, bisa memperbaiki keturunan nih , tapi apa babe n emak setuju gak ya , kalo gue ama bule? Hhmm'_ batin itachi _'abis buang hajat, gue musti kesana._

Setelah buang hajat, itachi langsung lepas landas ke toko bahan peledak dan itachi memberanikan diri kesana walaupun ada si kakuzu

-OOO-

''duit, duit ohh duit , elo emang makhluk -?- tercantik di dunia , christina aguilera pun kalah ama elo'' yap kata sesosok makhluk yang memang sangatlah mencintai istri nya .

''DIMANA DEIDARA?'' nada deathglare nya itaci membuat kakuzu kaget setengah idup

''ehh, dek itachi ini ngagetin ajah , kok nyari deidara trus? Sekali2 lah ama abang yang ganteng ini'' rayu si kakuzu yang lagi duduk di kasir

''minggir loe , panggilin dei2 , bilang itaci ganteng mau ngajak dia jalan2'' suruh itachi

''deidara lagi ga disini , dia lagi ketoko , paling bentar lagi pulang , adek maen ama abang aja yaa'' ajak si kakuzu sambil meraba2 badan itaci

''minggir loe, gue ini normal , biarkan gue sendiri, n gue mau liat bahan2 peledak dulu'' itaci pun langsung alergi ama kakuzu

Sambil melihat plus jalan2 di dalam toko, itachi mulai menyadari kalau deidara adalah cewe yang mempunyai selera yang aneh '_buset dah nie cewe jual bahan2 peledak , kaya ga ada barang2 yang berguna demi masa depan n yang lebih baik aja, dasar2 orang2 jaman sekarang' -.-'' anak buah ama bos alur tabiat nya sama aja -.-'' _lahir batin itachi berkutik.

Setelah menunggu lebih dai 4 jam di toko , Nampak lah si dei2 dan itaci lagi duduk manis di motor ninja merah nya.

''good afternoon….'' Belum selesai dengan kata2 nya itachi langsung berkobar

''ohh , deidara , gut apternun juga heheheh , oya loe mau ga jalan2 ke alun2 konoha ? sekalian liat2 ke keindahan n kemakmuran makhluk2 konoha'' ajak itachi

''uumm , ya boleh , aku juga ingin refreshing''

''OOKKKEEEHH , LANGSUNG BERANGKAT N LEPAS LANDAS'' kata itachi yang Nampak nya sudah terpengaruh oleh semangat otouto nya

-OOO-

Sampailah si uchiha dan bule di alun2 konoha, itachi langsung cepat2 mencari tempat yang terlihar romantis karena alun2 konoha di kerumuni oleh makhluk idup -?- , setelah lama mencari tempat romantic , akhirnya hal itu ditemukan oleh itaci , yaitu di….. bawah pohon beringin dan tepat di bawah nya ada tempat duduk.. dan itaci mengajak deidara untuk duduk dsana

Itaci Nampak sedikit tegang oleh posisi mereka yang terbilang dekat , itaci pun juga bingung mau mulai percakapan dari mana , itaci berharap deidara memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Da;am hati itachi : 'wah kok diem begini sih, gue bingung mau ngomong apa '

Pada saat yang hening itu , itaci memperhatikan cincin yang ada di tangan deidara

'hmm, gue puji aja benda yg nangkring di jari manis nya deidara' itaci mendapatkan idenyadan belom sampai itaci memulai pembicaraan , si bule malah mulai duluan

''itachi , u've got a nice hair'' puji si bule

''apaa ? wat do u mean ? gue ga ngerti english sory aja ye'' balas itaci yang mulai rada2 bisa English

''maksud ku , kamu punya rambut yang bagus hhehe, ''

Itachi membalas '' ahh masa sih dei ? makasi ya atas pujian nya''

Setelah percakapan singkat padat jelas itu , tiba2 itaci terdesak inging melontarkan 'sesuatu' pada deidara **sesuatu- emang nya sarini hehhe**

'ayolaaahh itacii, tunjukkan perasaan mu pada bule ini , kesempatan berlian ini Cuma dating sekali , trus ga akan balik karena ga ada ongkoss -?- , ayolaaahhh , beranikan dirimu ci' lahir batin itaci mulai berkutik

''dei , eemm , annu , gue , pengenn, eemm , bilang , sessuatu ama elo,,'' terbatu-batalah si itaci

''yes? Ngomong aja''

''gue , emm , suka , emm ,emm ,'' terbatu-batalah itaci kedua kali nya

''u look so nervous, ngomong aja , I promise I wont mad'' English nya si bule keluar

''gue suka ama elo sejak pertama kali nya kita bertemu di pasar, elo cewe yang cantik , gue uda ga bisa boongin perasaan diri gue sendiri lagi'' itaci pn merasa lega

''what.. ?'' kamu suka am aku ? maksud nya kamu cinta ama aku ? Tanya si dei2

''yes, I do'' bales itaci, ''gue tau ini emang terlalu cepet ngatain nya tapi , gue uda ga tahan, kalau kamu ga suka , yaah its oke, no problemo juga kok''

Dibalik semua keseriusan itaci + deidara, naruto yang lagi sibuk main bola ternyata juga berada di alun2 yang sama seperti itaci. Nampak dari jauh , mereka berdua terlihat mencolok yang disebabkan oleh rambut berkilau mereka berdua.

''lho? Itukan aniki nya sasuke! Ama bule lagi , bukan nya dia punya keterbelakangan dalam English ?Wahh musti gue bbm nih si sasuke, '' naruto ngomong sendiri

**disini , hampir seua orang yang mengenal itaci memang tau kalo dia punya masalah dalem English ( author uda di tsukoyomi hiks hiks hiks) **

*Back to itaci

''itachi aku ga nyangka kamu suka ama aku , tapi kenapa ? kenapa kamu suka aku?

''deidara , kamu punya mata n senyuman yang special di mata aku , pertama kali aku melihat yang beginian'' kata itaci

''bagi ku , kamu baik dan cukup tampan , tapi maaf .. aku ..'' perkataan deidara putus

'' kenapa ? kamu ga suka sama aku ya ? '' balas itaci

''ohhh enggak , bukan begitu tapii, aku … '' belum menyelesaikan kata2 nya itaci menyela

''ya gapapa , kalo loe gasuka , gue bisa pergi , sesuka loe aja,'' kata itaci

Itachi tersenyum lega sudah mengatakan isi hati nya

Akhirnya setelah itu itachi mengantarkan deidara pulang2 , dan hampir setiap hari deidara selalu jalan2 bersama itaci , terkadang itaci meminjam Lamborghini murcielago babe nya , alasan nya biar gaya sedikit , dan tidak jarang deidara sms plus telpon2an sama itaci ,Itachi pulang sekolah pun selalu mampir ke toko bahan peledak deidara , meski itaci tidak terlalu menyukai tempat itu , dan naruto beberapa kali bertemu dengan ItaDei , tidak lupa di nge-bbm sasuke

Dan itachi tidak menyadari nya kalau hal ini sudah berjalan selama 3 minggu berturut2 , bagi itachi itu baru 3 hari,dan banyak sekali kejadian2 yang tak terlupakan bagi itaci

-OOO-

Setelah mengantar deidara pulang dari mall, itaci menuju rumah nya dan lagi2 dia membanting pintu kamar nya..BBBRRRRAAAKKKKKKKK , sasuke pun ang lagi main hape , langsung kaget setengah hidup .

''WWOOOyy , loe ini baik ikit kek ama pintu loe'' suruh adik nya

''hn'' itaci pun ber hn

''ehhh, kapan hari si naruto bbm gue, katanya elo lagi di alun2 ama si deidara , trus dia jgasempet ktemu elo di mall , trus di bengkel , di iciraku , de el el dah ,kayanya elo berbunga2 amat . uda pacaran belom ?'' Tanya sasuke

''tenang aja otouto ku sayang , nanti keponakan loe bakal kaya naruto , yap tepatnya setengah bule , buahaahha'' terbuahahha lah itaci

''anjrit lu , oya , tadi emak n babe kaya nya nyari elo deh ,coba lu samperin ortu loe , sapa ytau loe mau di kasi duit , ato dio ceramah '' suruh sasuke

''siiiiippp negatip or positip , gue terima daahh'''' jawab itaci santai

Mikoto n fugaku sedang pacaran di ruang makan dan hal itu dingganggu oleh anak paling pertama keluar ato lebih tepat nya itachi uchiha.

''ehh , anak emak , daritadi emak cariin , karena ada yang mau emak sampek'in'' mikoto sedikit pucat

''ya ? ada apa sih ? '' Tanya itaci sambil duduk

''begini nak, keamaren , anak buah babe liat kamu lagi berduaan ama cewek bule di mall, ada apa sebenernya ama kamu ? kamu ini doyang bule juga ya ? Tanya babe nya

''oh enggak cu,a temen kok'' kata itachi

''wahai anakku , jangan loe boong am gue, gue tau kok itu nama nya deidara ,karena kemaren emak juga ngeliat kamu di toko bahan peledak ama mas2 bercadar, dan gading pirang , karena mobil babe nangkring disitu , dang a jarng pula tetangga liat kamu berduaan ama dia terus , 3 minggu berturut2'' jelas mikoto lebar panjang n lebat

''yaudah itaci ngaku , itu temen deket itaci , yaa Cuma temen deket kok '' kata itaci ''emak ga setuju ya kalo itaci ama deidara?''

''BUKAN GITU MASALAH NYA NAK , DEIDARA ITU … hhmmpphh '' mikoto alhasil di bekep ama suaminya

''mikoto, jangan di kasih tau sekarang , biar dia tau sendiri , kalo di kasi tau sekarang , cerita nya ga seru '' kata fugaku

Mikoto hanya manggut2

''kalian ini kenapa sih ? terserah gue laah mau jalan ama siapa2 mau ama pein , ama tsunade , ama deidara , ama pak oro lah , semua bukan urusan kalian'' kata itaci meninggalkan ruang makan

-OOO-

Waktu di sekolah itaci terus melihat wallpaper di hape Vodafone nya , tak henti2nya dia memandang wajah cantik nya, walaupun terus memikirkan deidara , nilai2 itaci tidak menurun samasekali , karena itaci emang uda pinter dari lahir,sama kayak di komik , betul2 klan uchiha sejati pemirsaa

''lagi ngapaen loe chi ? mana so pein?'' pertanyaan ini dilontarkan oleh cowok yang di ketahui namanya kakashi

''pein lagi boker , di kamar mandi , bentar lagi juga balik'' balas itaci

''ehh , denger2 loe pacaran ama pemilik toko bahan peledak ya ? yang rambut nya kuning kaya pak minato itu'' Tanya kakashi

''waatt ? tau darimana loe ?''

''gue tau dari nenek gue , karena kemaren emak gue nangis2 ga jelas liat elo ama cewe laen semua fans loe pada berdoa semua biar loe ceper putus ama thu cewe'' kakashi menjelaskan

Itachi jelas sweetdrop denger penjelasan kakashi

''aahh , bukan urusan elo deh '' dan akhirnya pembicaraan mereka selesai disitu

'gue ini kaya selebriti aja , gue jalan ama cewe pun uda menyebar di masyarakat , gue ganti motor aja , semua orang pada tau , sebener nya orang2 pada mau apa sih ama gue ? gue bingung ama orang jaman sekarang' lahir batin itachi

Tapi hari ini itachi punya rencana hebat

-OOO-

Di ruangan kelas 2 smp sasuke lagi asik2 bercerita ama teman nya di pojokan dan hari ini sasuke merencanakan sesuatu dengan geng tersohor nya yang beranggotakan sasuke,naruto,choji,sakura,dan tobi

''hari ini ,gue,sasuke uchiha ,mau mengintai aniki kesayangan gue yang bernama itachi , gue penasaran kok bisa dia bisa jatuh cinta sama deidara, cewek yang punya toko bahan peledak itu , n gue berharap elo pada bantuin gue , untuk kesejahteraan dan kemakmuran desa konoha -?- maukah kalian ikut mengintai nya setelah skolah usai ? karena pulang sekolah itachi selalu kesana!'' Sasuke berpidato ria

''apa ? jadi cerita itu bener sas ? wahh , elo emang ga boong nar!'' seru sakura pada naruto

''trus gimana caranya kita ngintai kakak loe ? gue penasaran ama bentuk pacar aniki elo '' Tanya si choji

''tenang aja sodara yang gue cintai , gue uda nelpon sopir pribadi gue , n dia juga penasaran ama bentuk nya si deidara , karena selama ini Cuma gue yang tau bentuk nya!'' sasuke malah terlalu berapi2 , author malah jadi kepanasan karena AC di kamar author lagi rusak hiks hiks hiks

Selama ini semua mengira kalau deidara adalah pacar itachi , padahal itachi Cuma pdkt ama si deidara, dan sudah satu sekolah tau akan berita ini , waahh kalo shikamaru pasti bilang ''merepotkan''

Dan petualangan mereka pun berlanjut di chapter berikut.


	3. saat terakhir

saat terakhir

setelah bel pulang berbunyi, sasu,naru,kiba,saku, n tobi uda pada siap untuk mengintai kakak nya sasuke. Di depan sekolah sasuke uda kesel karena sopir pribadi nya belum dateng juga , untunglah itachi masih di kelas

'''MAS! LAGI DIMANA SIH ? GUE UDA LUMUTAN NIH DI SEKOLAH ! NANTI GAJI LOE GUE POTONG BARU LOE TEMPE RASA !'' sasuke teriak2 mengakibatkan sohib nya pada malu di depan muka umum. Dasar sasuke -.-''

''ya dek sasuke , sabar , ini lagi macet , karena ada pejabat mau lewat jadi jalan ditutup'' kata di seberang yang diketahui namanya mas asuma

''HADUH , KENAPA GAK ELO TEBAS AJA ! BILANG AJA ADA ORANG MAU MELAHIRKAN DI DALEM MOBIL ELO , GIMANA SIH ELO INI! BIKIN GUE MARAH AJA! ELO ITU YA HARUSNYA.. HALO?..hallo?hallo?'' ternyata telepon nya sudah di tutup ama mas asuma -.-''

.tuuut

''KURANG DIHAJAR -?- SI MAS ASUMA! GUE LAGI ENAK BICARA , DIA ASIK2 NYETIR! LADENIN KEK GUE INI !'' sasuke pun sudah marah2 ga karuan dan menyebabkan hape nya dibanting oleh dia sendiri, untung hape nya Cuma 200rb , kalo hape 5 jutaan , sasuke uda di sate ama emaknya

Setengah sepuluh menit kemudian datenglah mas asuma dengan mitsubitshi evo , dan itaci sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah lewat pintu lain dan menuju tempat parker dan masuk ke mobil aston martin warna hitam nya . begitu pula dengan sasuke –maqlum author suka amat ama mobil itu , soalnya ganteeng sekalee hehe-

''mas asuma lama amat! , liat ni gue uda berjamur , yaudah loe ikutin mobil aston martin nya itachi aja! Inget lu ga boleh ke ilangan jejak!'' sasuke masih panas karena ada global warming

''sas , loe kok jahat amat ama mas asuma , kan kasian dianya '' jawab si tobi dengan baik hati

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dan ternyata di luar sekolah sudah ada si pein sedang membonceng kakashi naik scoopy dan ternyata mereka mau mengintai si itachi. Wah , sungguh pemandangan yang enak dilihat hehehe

Itachi langsung lepas landas , begitu pula sasuke dan pein dan seperti biasa, itachi selalu ngebut

''pein , lu kalo ngejar itachi cepet sedikit kek, elo ini lambat amat , dia uda jauh amat tuh!'' kakashi sedikit kesal

''ia ia , loe kaya gatau aja si itachi itu orang nya maniak cepat'' balas si pein

Dan dibelakang mobil itaci , kira 300meter , sudah ada sasuke dkk. Dan TEPAT di sebelah mobil sasuke ternyata ada si pein n kakashi lagi naik scoopy

''sas , itu kan temen aniki elo '' kata si choji.

''lhoo? Kok mereka ada disini jangan2 mereka mau ngintai kakak gue , waahh , kok pada ikut2 an sih orang ini! Bikin iritasi mata sharingan gue aja'' gerutu sasuke

Sesampai si itachi di toko nya deidara , ternyata dei2 uda siap2 , an sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan kemana mereka pergi, dan mereka langsung lepas landas dengan sangat cepat. Tidak lupa juga si pein+kakashi+sasuke+sakura+naruto+choji+tobi+mas asuma

Ternyata eeehh ternyata si itachi ke taman nasional konoha setelah memarkirkan mobil aston martin nya di tmpat parkir , langsung itachi ke mencari tempat teromantis di dunia , begitu pula asuma dan pein yang sibuk nyari parkir

''wahai kawan2 yang kucintai , ayo kita ikutin aniki n kita cari semak2 yaah , istilah nya kaya mata2 gitu lah , mas asuma juga harus ikut!'' kata si sasuke dan semua nya hanya manggut

''kash , ayo ikutin si itachi , n kita sembunyi di semak2 layak nya mata2'' kata si pein yang punya pemikiran sama seperti sasuke

Ternyata itachi uda di tempat romantiss tiss tiss , dan sangatlah menderita bagi pein n kakashi yang tepat di belakang mereka karena di semak2 banyak sekali lalat dan semut, alhasil mereka harus tepuk2 badan mereka dan memang posisi mereka lagi jongkok dan Nampak nya itachi n deidara masih hening

''woy dek sasuke , itu kan pein ama kakashi , ya ndak ? Tanya si mas asuma

'waahh ternyata mereka kesini uga toh , kalo gitu ayo kita gabung ama mreka'' kata si sasuke

.

''kakak pein , ngapain disini ?'' Tanya sasuke dari belakang secara tiba2 dan alhasil pein sedikit terkejut

''astaga naga gue pikir hantu , emm elo bocah2 ama mas asuma ngapain disini ? ngintai itachi''

''ia kak , kita pada penasaran ama bentuk pacarnya kak itachi'' kata choji sambil makan kripik .. hhmm author lapar nih

''yaudah lo pada ayo gabung disini '' ajak si pein

.

'''uugghh , daritadi tobi digigit nyamuk nih , tobi mau kentut lagi aduuh'' keluh kelah sit obi anak baik

''tob! Lu diem dikit kek , kita ini berlagak mata2 jadi jangan ketauan'' suruh si sakura

''alah lu juga sak, diem loe , nanti ketauan lagi '' suruh si sasuke

.

''eeem , dei, ada yang mau gue punya hadiah buat elo '' kata si sulung uchiha

''apa ? aku suka amat sama hadiah ? apaan sih chi ? cepet tunjukin ke aku''

Itaci membalas '' ya , tapi gue minta loe berdiri dulu , n then close your eyes , oke ?'' itachi Nampak nya sudah bisa rada2 english language

''okeh'' jawab deidara dan Nampak nya itachi lagi mempersiapkan hadiah nya

'' waaaaaahh sasukee! Aniki elo lumayan romantis juga ya ! ahrusnya elo contoh aniki elo n kaya nya main asik nih'' kata si sakura

''alah , gue mah urusan cinta kaga terlalu peduli , gue lebi peduli ama balas dendam'' balas itachi

*back to itachi*

Itachi Nampak nya menghadiahkan boneka kecil yang di sembunyikan di balik baju nya .

''dei , buka mata loe''

''apa ini ? boneka ? kok boneka ? ini boneka siapa chi ?'' Tanya si deidara ke itachi

Itachi sedikt sweetdrop

'''yaaaa untuk elu lah deidara -.-'' '' kata si itachi

Sasuke n makhluk2 lain di semak2 malah asik nahan ketawa melihat kejadian ini , author pun juga ketawa hahahaahahahhaha

''kamu ga suka boneka ya dei ?'' Tanya si itachi

''suka kok , tetapi aku lebih suka kalo boneka nya bisa meledak'' kata si bule

Makin tak bisa menahan tawalah si sasuke dan kawan2 . hahahhhaha

Itachi makin sweetdrop

''dei , boneka ini emang ga bisa meledak dan jangan khawatir , kalo perlu kuledak kan matahari sekarang untuk mu dei'' rayuan si itachi pun keluar dan itachi emang belajar ama raja nya yaitu andre taulany hehe

''haahah, kamu bisa aja chi''

Sasuke dan kawan2 makin serius melihat adegan ini.

''dei , loe mau gak jadi pacar gue?''

''hah?'' deidara berhah ria sasuke n kawan2 bingung.

.

''lhoo jadi mereka belum pacaran ? katanya mereka uda jadian .. haaah , ternyata nenek gue dapet inpo yang salah'' gerutu kakashi dan semua nya pada gak terima kalo sebenernya mereka ini belom jadian!.

Back to itachi

''itachi , maaf , AKU MENOLAK, Karenna ….. ''

'''karena apa ? aku kurang baik ? aku kuranga keluar duit? Gampang , rumah pun pasti aku beliin beserta …'' kata2 itaci terputus oleh deidara.

''aku uda tunangan chi , kalo ga percaya liat cincin ku ''

JJEEDDEERR ala sinetronn , hati itachi pun tertusuk dan sasuke dan kawan2 mulai terharu oleh kejadian ini.

''ap . apa? Cincin itu cin2 tunangan ? HUH!'' itaci Nampak nya sangat sakit jantung sekali ''kenapa loe ga ngasi tau gue dari awal ? ''

''karena aku kira kamu boongan waktu itu , tapi aku pengen ngomong dari awal tapi aku gak tega n hari ini aku harus pergii …jaaauuhh .. karena aku harus pulang ke iwagakure dan 6 minggu lagi aku menikah dengan tunangan ku , sasori .'' jawab deidara

''sialan , kenapa kamu boong ama aku hah ?''

''chi , denger , aku Cuma gak tega itu aja , hari makin hari kamu makin deket ama aku '' deidara sudah berkaca2 begitu pula sasuke dan kawan2 juga sudah berkaca2 melihat kejadian ini

Itachi pun membalas ''kalo loe bukan siapa2 loe pasti uda gue ….''

''chi , terimakasih buat semua nya , tapi maaf aku harus pergi , suatu saat kita pasti ketemu lagi dan ini terakhir kali aku ke konoha , Karena toko bahan peledak ku disini tidak laku dan lebih laku keraas di iwagakure , kakuzu pun juga ikut bersamaku , pengalaman ku disini ga akan pernah aku lupakan , bagiku kamu temen ku yang paling baik'' jelas si deidara ''dan aku pengen kamu nyimpan kalung ini''.

Deidara memberikan rantai kalung yang tertera nama deidara .

''dei , ini pengalaman pertaman kali gue jatuh cinta selama 17 tahun ini karena pertama gue ga suka ama yang namanya cinta , gue Cuma bisa bilang terimakasih ''

Deidara yang mendengarnya tidak kuat dan menangis tetapi dengan cepat itachi menghapus air mata itu

Sasuke+naruto+choji+kakashi+pein+sakura+tobi+mas asuma pun ikut menangis dibalik semak2 Dan deidara sempat mencium pipi nya itachi sebagai tanda kasih sayang nya

-OOOO-

malam nya itachi berada di taman rumah nya , dia terus diam dan meratapi nasib dan terus memegang pemberian kalung deidara dan ternyata sasuke dan kawan2 mata2 nya juga berada di rumah itachi . kedua orang tua itahi pun sedih mendengar nya dan sebener nya mereka sudah tau siapa deidara dan tunangan nya si sasori

ternyata , orang tua sasori kenall dekat dengan fugaku an mikoto , tapi apa mau dikata , mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa2

''ga nyangka itachi ampe segitu nya ama cewe nya si deidara , gue ampe nangis tadi pas menyaksikan nya'' curhat si kakashi kepada kawan2 di ruang tamu

''apa sebaik nya kita hibur aja kak itachi ? kasian lhoo'' usul tobi

''gausah deh , biarin aja dia meratapi nasib nya '' kata si sasuke

Lalu , Nampak lah si itachi di ruang tamu

''eeehhh , ada kak itachi .mau ikutan ngerumpi gak ? lagi asik lho'' ajak si sakura

''huh , urus urusan kalian , gue ga peduli . gue mau tidur'' balas itachi Nampak kejam

-OOO-

Itachi tidak bisa tidur mala mini karena terus memikirkan deidara. Malam itu semua teman mata2 sasuke pada menginap di rumahnya . maqlum lah , rumah nyasasuke besar sekali

''chi , daritadi elo diem aja , ada apa rupanya am elo ? '' Tanya sasuke dan tidak dijawab oleh itachi

Dan kisah pahit itachi terdengar oleh semua masyarakat dan ikut sedih mendengarnya

40 tahun setelah kejadian itu…

Hari ini itachi akan jalan sendirian ke iwagakure karena hanya tempat itu yang belum di kunjungi itachi.

Dan sekarang usia itachi sudah 57 tahun , tapi walopun uda tuwa , itachi tetap lah ingat akan deidara,

Dia pun juga mengunjungi paman nya yang mempunyai hotel disana , ya , namanya paman obito. dan hari ini madara mengajak itachi ke pemukiman untuk mengunjungi seseorang

''untuk apa kita ke kesana , paman ?''

''ahh sudahlah , kau ikut saja'' jawab obito

Sesampai di pemukiman ….

''itachi , kau pasti mengenal kuburan orang ini , kau kenal dekat dengannya'' kalimat obito

Itachi Nampak ingin menangis mengenang 40 tahun yang lalu ,

Ya , kuburan itu adalah kuburan deidara.

Disinilah kisah cinta yang ditolak bule cantik si deidara.

''SATU JAM SAJA KU TELAH BISA MENCINTAI MU , DIHATI KU , NAMUN BAGIKU , UNTUK MELUPAKAN MU , BUTUH WAKTU SEUMUR HIDUUPPP''


End file.
